


More trick than treat

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fun, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Merlin summons Kilgharrah on Samhain night, the dragon is not amused</p>
            </blockquote>





	More trick than treat

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to tambear13 for the beta.
> 
> It's not Halloween yet, but it's close, so I thought I'd post something that was written last year at this time of year. Just a bit of fun with dragons, pumpkins and a not so sober young Merlin. :)

Kilgharrah frowned. Why had the young warlock summoned him? And why the heck was he always yelling? He might be old, but he sure was not deaf. 

So he landed in the clearing outside the castle and folded his wings as he bowed his head to the dragon lord. 

“Kilgh…dragon!” Merlin hiccupped. 

“At your service, young warlock. What is your wish?” Kilgharrah hated that he had to be so formal. But Merlin was the last dragon lord after all, so he had to obey. Which didn’t mean he couldn’t be grumpy about being disturbed on the eve of Samhain, did it? 

“Come ‘ere,” the human giggled. Yes, giggled! What an unseemly thing to do for a dragon lord.

“I am here.”

“Closer,” the dragon lord slurred and gestured with his hand.

Rolling his eyes, Kilgharrah tried not to look too annoyed as he lowered his head to face Merlin – who reeked of alcohol. Well, that explained a few things.

Between giggles, Merlin got out the words to a spell and the dragon felt a garland being fastened around his neck. 

“Happy Hello….happy hewo…habby hewoween, Kili!” Merlin laughed so hard that he folded in half. 

Eyeing the makeshift necklace, Kilgharrah made a face. How dared the human – dragon lord or not – to a) put a pumpkin garland around his neck and b) call him ‘Kili’! 

“Here,” Merlin swayed, “have some fake cobweb, too.” He fiddled with the white stuff and totally tangled himself in it. 

“No thanks.”

“Awwww…is my widdle dragon a big spoilsport tonight? Lighten up, live a little!” Merlin cooed and then hiccupped again.

For a short moment, the dragon pondered roasting the boy with a quick breath of fire. Not to kill him, just enough to make him remember not to annoy a dragon, no matter how drunk the human would ever get. But then a thought crossed his mind and a smirk showed on his scaly face. 

“You seem to be in a good mood, young warlock.”

“Yup, we’ve been celebrating Gwaine’s birthday!” Merlin nodded earnestly. 

“But it is Samhain tonight and Sir Gwaine’s birthday was two days ago.”

“We’ll always find good reasons to celebrate.” The young man sat down in the grass and blinked up at the dragon, a happy smile on his face. 

“Then, young warlock, it’s probably time to celebrate some more?” Kilgharrah had a hard time containing the laughter that was trying to escape. 

“Got more mead?” Merlin looked hopeful. 

“No, but I’ll share a secret with you.” He lowered his head and when he was sure that Merlin was listening, he whispered into his ear. “To unfold your powers as a dragon lord, there is one more thing you have to do.” He bit his lower lip to not burst out laughing.

Merlin shivered. The dragon’s hot breath in his neck felt nice against the chilly autumn night. “What is it?” Hadn’t Kilgharrah told him that he inherited the powers when his father had died? 

“Every dragon lord since the beginning of time had to do this one thing on the eve of Samhain.” The dragon pulled back, an amused smile playing around his lips. “And since I am the last of my kind, you will have to do it with me.”

“Do it with you…” Merlin mumbled, a frown on his handsome face. He had no idea what the big lizard was talking about. 

“You, young warlock,” Kilgharrah bent his head to look Merlin in the eye, “will have to pleasure a dragon.”

For a moment, the dragon thought, Merlin would get that he was having a hell of a good time teasing him, but obviously the young one was so intoxicated by alcohol that he took every word as the truth and nothing but the truth. 

Merlin worried his lower lip. “How does that even work?”

“There’s a spell. One that opens you up enough to accommodate my…you know what.”

It was so much fun to watch the magical one blush, his mouth hanging open as he stared at the dragon. 

“A…a spell? But I don’t know that spell!”

“Yes, you do. You’ve read it in your magic book. The one that Gaius gave you. It’s the spell that you wonder about since you’ve first read it, never knowing what it was good for. Now you know,” Kilgharrah said in the most sincere voice he could muster given the fact that he was close to bursting out laughing. Of course there wasn’t a spell of that kind - and no ‘unfolding of powers’ with a strange ritual. 

“Ah, that one!” Merlin slurred as if he remembered having read the spell. “But..I dunno the words for it.”

“Oh yes, young warlock, you do. Take off your clothes, it’ll help you recall them.” The sight of a naked human had always amused Kilgharrah. Humans were so fragile and tiny, in every aspect. And to think that the warlock really believed that he’d have to have sex with a dragon, the mightiest creature of them all, was too funny. 

Obediently Merlin started to undress. The jacket fell as Merlin kicked off his boots. He fumbled with his belt for quite a while, his fingers clumsy from the alcohol and numb from the cold. He tried to voice a few spells and the dragon smirked as the breeches fell to the ground. Those simple healing charms wouldn’t get Merlin anywhere. 

“I don’t feel different,” the now naked warlock said, standing on the clearing and looking up at the dragon. “But you look kind of nice with those pumpkins.”

“Thank you, dear dragon lord. You look lovely, too.” Kilgharrah once again bit back a chuckle. Naked humans looked ridiculous, if they were dragon lords or not. 

“How…how do we go about that? Do I…have you…”

“Oh, you quite excite me, young one. I have never had a dragon lord your age, most of them were much older.” Ewww. In his own race, someone Merlin’s age would be considered a baby and that was definitely nothing that provoked certain feelings in the dragon. But nothing would happen anyway, this was all in good fun. “Turn around.”

Merlin did as he was told. The alcohol was still buzzing through him and he didn’t even feel cold. He was just going to do something that helped him with his powers, right? Nothing weird about it. And the dragon was his friend, wasn’t he? So he lowered himself on his hands and knees when his friend asked him to, waiting, hoping he’d said the right spell and it wouldn’t hurt too bad. 

Okay, it was time to stop this, but the warlock had to be punished for disturbing his peaceful Samhain night. So Kilgharrah nudged Merlin’s naked arse once, making him fall forward with a yelp.

Just as he pulled back, someone broke through the bushes, yelling at him, waving his arms, a sword in one hand. A knight of Camelot. 

Kilgharrah pulled back. He threw his head back and laughed as the knight came running towards him. With a graceful flap of his wings, he was up in the air and made his way back home. Merlin sure wouldn’t bother him again just because he had a mead too many and thought it was fun to summon him.

“Merlin!” 

Merlin laid flat on his belly, his face in the grass and dirt. “No!”

“What no? Did it harm you? Are you alright?”

“He didn’t. He…,” Merlin turned and tried to sit up. “I’m fine.” No, he wasn’t. Percival had spoiled his chance of getting his powers under control, to be even more powerful. But he wasn’t drunk enough to tell him that, the big knight wouldn’t have understood anyway. 

“Here,” Percival blushed, “put your clothes back on, it’s cold tonight.” He helped Merlin climb back into his breeches and held the jacket for him. Then he picked up the neckerchief and tied it back around Merlin’s neck. 

Only then Merlin reacted. “What are you…doing out here?”

“I came looking for you, you were gone too long. And there you were, being threatened by a dragon!”

“He’s a friend!” Oy. Merlin shouldn’t have said that, but he’d always had a hard time holding his tongue when he was drunk. 

“Of course. He lays the eggs for Beltaine and brings the presents at Winter Solstice, too.” Percival raised an eyebrow and then chuckled. “Let’s go back to the castle. You’re cold. We could warm up at my fireplace.”

“Mmmm,” Merlin hummed and wrapped his arms around himself. Somehow it was very chilly right now. 

He stumbled a few steps and then felt a strong arm around his shoulder, steadying him and leading him back through the woods up to the castle. He smiled goofily at the prospect of a night in front of the fireplace with Percival. The dragon was his friend and so was Percival. And maybe the big knight would finish where the dragon had left off? Samhain was definitely his most favorite holiday of them all.


End file.
